Everyone Gets Hurt Sometimes
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Carlito and Melony have been walking a tight line with their forbidden love. Can they call an end to things before their significent others get hurt. Or will they be the ones hurting in the end?


WWE  
Follows no particular storyline or time line.  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Pairings: Carlito/Maria:Melony/Miz  
Rated: PG- 13  
Prompt provided by the great Mentally-Unstable  
text messages are Italicized

"Everyone gets hurt sometime."

* * *

_"Do you ever get tired of pretending?"_ Carlito sent the text before he could change his mind. He knew was tired of pretending and wanted to put an end to his unhappiness. His heart beat for one person and one person only. That person was several towns away and not the person he called his girlfriend.

He leaned back on his sofa with his cell phone in his lap. He knew she would text right back she always did. As a matter-of-fact, they always seemed to find a moment for each other. However, the moments were small and few. His overzealous girlfriend and her possessive boyfriend made sure that their moments together consisted mostly of texting and late night phone calls.

_"Every day. Do you ever think of how much easier it would be if we just ended this?"_

Carlito took in a breath. She was the only thing that held him together. She was the bright spot in his life and the main reason he kept going when everything told him to give up. He couldn't lose her not now, not ever. _"Things worth having require hard work. Who told me that?"_

_"Touché. I just hate this whole situation."_

He knew how she felt. There was too many feelings involved. Too many hearts and careers to break. An example had been made of Edge, Lita and Matt and both Carlito and Melony knew their story was one for the making of a juicy storyline.

_"Me too baby. But I would hate my life without you even more."_

Carlito looked up as the front door opened and quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. His mood immediately turning tense as his girlfriend bounded through the door weighted down with shopping bags. He couldn't help but wish it was Mel coming through his front door. He also couldn't help but think about how he would take the bags from Mel's arms and pin her against the wall and make love to her. But Maria's whiny voice brought him back to a reality he couldn't stand to face.

"Carly! Why aren't you helping me?" Maria whined as she dropped the bags inside the door.

He stood up from the couch and swiped his keys off the coffee table. "I didn't tell you to buy all that shit."

She pushed the sunglasses back on her head and poised her hands on her hips. "And just where do you think your going?"

"I need some air. Time to clear my head."

She pouted. "But I thought we were going out tonight?"

"If I feel like it when we get back we will. Right now I just need to get out of here."

"Whatever." Maria waved him off and started dragging her bags to the bedroom. Carlito couldn't help but watch her as he mentality compared her to Melony. Mel was beautiful but didn't have to try as hard as others did. She was naturally stunning with or without make up, with her hair done or just pulled back in a ponytail. Mel was adventurous and spontaneous where Maria needed everything planned out in full detail and logged into her Blackberry. He shook his head as he let the door shut behind him.

Carlito got behind the wheel of his truck and backed out of the driveway. He had no clue where he was headed, all he knew was he had to get away.

___________________________________

Melony paddled herself over to the pools edge and accepted the drink from Miz. It was one of their rare days off and they decided to lounge around the pool since it was such a nice day.

"You're phone has been ringing like crazy. Will you please tell your girls to leave you alone for the weekend? This is supposed to be our time."

Mel rolled her eyes. "We have our gossip to get out of the way. You know like what guy needs to retire his spandex because the roids have shrunk his shit to Vienna status."

Miz glanced down self-consciously. "I told you they were just testosterone boosters."

"And I told you I don't want to sleep with a tickle me Elmo doll."

Miz sulked. "But baby, you know I'll never be ripped like the other guys."

"You're not supposed to be. Look at guys like the Hardy's, Jamie Noble, Carlito, Edge, and Christian. They are all pretty normal size and their skill out weighs all else."

"And they've been around forever. I won't ever be a contender for a legitimate singles title."

She knew he wouldn't but Miz needed babying. He needed constant attention and his ego stroked or he turned to mush. Truth was Miz was a lot of work. Mel watched as he lay back on the lounger and she could see the wheels turning in his mind. He was so childlike and had a certain venerability about him. For once, she would like to be able to be babied and cared for. Her thoughts turned to Carlito and the way his strong arms felt around her. She tried to shake the thought from her mind but she couldn't. She needed him. Hey, eyes wandered towards her phone lying underneath her lounger. She wanted to run over and pick it up immediately but she had promised Miz that she would be all his this weekend. She needed to give him this time so she could take time away elsewhere.

---------------------------------

Carlito popped in a cd that Mel had made for him. Songs that reminded her of them Mel had said when she gave it to him. He did have a clue where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to drive. Deep in the back of his head, he knew where he would end up.

A long time ago when things were just heating up he and Mel use to meet up at a little beachside hut that served baskets of nachos and the strongest margaritas in the world. They had many late night talks and walks on the beach there. In addition, whenever either of them was feeling a little more than lost they ended up there drinking too many margaritas and texting the other.

Tonight would be no different. The sun was slowly making its way down and it was Carlito's favorite time of day. He pulled over into an empty parking spot and pulled out his phone.

"I couldn't stay away. I need to see you, to feel you in my arms."

He sent the messages and continued the short walk. He took a seat at the end of the bar and was thankful that the place wasn't doing much business that evening. He ordered a margarita and waited.

----------------------------------

Miz busied himself mixing another drink as Mel dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself before sitting down and reaching for her phone. Making sure Miz was still in the house she opened her messages. Mel knew instantly that she had to go. She needed him as much as he needed her.

I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She sent the messages and raked a hand through her hair pulling it up into a twist with one hand and clipping it into place with the other. "Miz, baby I forgot I have an appointment to get my hair done. You know I can't miss it."

He took a sip from his drink and sat down beside her tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "But baby, we promised each other this time together."

"I know." She smiled up at him. Guilt eating away at her. "But it will only be a couple of hours and then I'm all yours babe. Besides do you remember what my hair looked like the last time someone other than Devan did it?"

Miz laughed. "OK baby. But I have a condition."

"What's that?"

He grinned mischievously. "Tonight you wear the black vinyl outfit and we watch some porn."

She rolled her eyes. He was so juvenile at times, which was another reason she needed to see Carlito. He was a real man. A sensitive lover and a great listener. "Fine baby. Whatever you want."

He kissed her and slapped her on the ass as she walked away. "I'll see you in a few sexy."

She shed her clothes as she walked to the bedroom. She pulled on a simple strapless dress, slipped into a pair of sandals and applied a touch of make up. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------

Carlito finished off his margarita and ordered another before glancing at his watch. He knew she would be here he just hoped she didn't have any problems getting way from Miz. Just as the bartender sat his drink in front of him, Carlito felt her arms around his neck and her body pressing against his back. He closed his eyes savoring the feel, the intoxicating smell of her. She kissed a trail of kisses along his neck and up his jaw line.

"I've missed you." She whispered in his ear before releasing her hold on him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. His lips capturing hers in a smoldering kiss, leaving her breathless.

"I've missed you too. You look beautiful."

She moved onto the chair beside him and thanked the waiter as he placed a drink in front of her. She took a sip before turning to face Carlito. "What are we doing here Carly?"

He took a deep breath. And reached out placing his hand on hers. "I'm tired of pretending. I don't love Maria. I don't want to be with her. I'm tired of lying and sneaking around. I want us to be in the open. I want to be able to take you out to dinner and kiss you in the hallway of whatever arena we're in. I want to be able to take you home at night and make love to you without having to leave your bed before the morning comes."

"Carlito." Her voice broke almost begging him not to say anymore.

"Melony, I love you."

"What about Maria and Miz? Do you realize how this will affect them, us, and our careers?" Her eyes glistened with the threat of tears.

Carlito raked a hand over his face removing the beads of sweat in the process. His brown eyes gave way to a world of hurt and happiness. "I know baby. But it's either now or never. I guess it comes down to which one of us you can live your life without. Me or Miz? Because I know I can't live my life without you."

Deep inside her heart, she knew in order to save them all from hurting in the end they had to either come clean or let each other go.

The latter wasn't even an option.

"You know I can't live without you." She held his hand in hers.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck gently pulling her toward him. His lips met hers and for the moment they were the only two people that mattered. Tomorrow they would settle the matter of hurting everyone involved. However, if that's what it took to be together then that was a small sacrifice.


End file.
